


Hot Chocolate and Snuggles

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron has two greatest loves: Hermione and hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** Hot Chocolate and Snuggles  
>  **Author/Artist** articcat621  
>  **Length/Size of work** 447 words  
>  **Summary** Ron has two greatest loves: Hermione and hot chocolate.  
>  **Rating** T  
>  **Warnings** lots of fluff.  
>  **Other content notes** written for the prompt, hot chocolate, from the list at the beginning of this event (new year's countdown).  
>  **Fandom (optional)** Harry Potter  
>  **Pairing (optional** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
>  **Beta** xxdustnight88  
>  **Disclaimer** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“You know what I could really go for right now?” Ron asked, turning to look at Hermione. He smiled at her. 

“What?” she asked, playing along.

“Hot chocolate,” Ron answered. “Doesn’t that sound like the perfect thing to warm us up right now?”

“I’m pretty toasty snuggled up next to you,” Hermione countered. “But chocolate does sound good.”

“That’ll help your tummy, right? Cramps and all that?” Ron asked gently, his cheeks turning pink slightly.

Hermione giggled. “Yes, warm drinks and chocolate both help me during my _special time_ , so combined, it’s a great idea.” 

“Let’s do it then!” Ron said excitedly. He jumped up off the sofa and turned to help Hermione up. “I think we have everything we need for it.” 

“I think so,” Hermione said, nodding in agreement. “It’s just sugar, cocoa powder, and a pinch of salt. I’ll get the ingredients and you can start to boil the water.” 

Ron nodded, moving to get the kettle filled with water on the stove. While he knew it’d be easier to heat the water up with magic, Hermione liked to do things the Muggle way, and frankly, he didn’t mind the extra work. He’d do anything so long as it made Hermione happy.

Turning, he saw that she had begun to mix the proper ingredients in a mixing bowl. He watched, a smile on his face as she worked.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“I love watching you bake,” Ron admitted quietly.

“I’m not your mother,” Hermione said, pointing her mixing spoon at him warily.

“I know that, and I don’t want you to be,” Ron assured her. He knew that Hermione was worried that he wanted someone like his mother, who cooked, cleaned, and took care of children. That’s not what he wanted. All he wanted was Hermione. He loved that she worked and was an independent, modern witch. “I love you just the way you are.”

Hermione’s gaze softened. “I love you, too, Ron.”

“Forever,” he promised softly, thinking of the small ring waiting in his nightstand. He didn’t know when he’d give it to her, but he knew it’d be soon.

The kettle went off, signalling that the water was ready.

Hermione poured some of the cocoa mixture into two mugs. She nodded to Ron, who carefully poured water into both mugs. “There we are,” she said, putting a spoon in each mug. 

“You’re the best,” Ron said, looking at her with love in his eyes.

“You helped make it,” Hermione countered. “Don’t give me all the credit.”

“I wasn’t,” Ron answered, “I was just stating the obvious.”

Hermione blushed, and Ron had a feeling that the right moment was coming soon.


End file.
